


Renewed

by angee1011



Series: Stay With Me Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Healing, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, as if we didn't already know, final valley, he's got a thing for green eyes, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, sasukes inner musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angee1011/pseuds/angee1011
Summary: My interpretation of Sasuke's inner musings as he trying die after his final fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. SasuSaku drabble.





	Renewed

There had always been something in her eyes that rattled him. Not much could do such a thing to Sasuke Uchiha, the last of a mighty clan. Maybe it was how purely green they were, reminding him of summers in Konoha, or days spent practicing his shurikenjutsu in the woods. Maybe it was how earnest they were, always looking at him with such overwhelming affection when he wanted none of it. Maybe it was how they would fill with tears from time to time and always because of him.

Her eyes had always haunted him. On his bad days, they were a reminder of how weak he was. In contrast, her eyes had also given him an equally strong reason to keep moving forward. Maybe if he could amount to the person she saw when she looked at him, he would not be so useless. It was a small reason to get stronger, and soon enough he forgot it completely.

Until one day he finds himself on the ground, bone deep tired and dying. She is above him, pumping as much chakra as she can into him and the Dobe, those green eyes transparent with a mix of determination and worry. He deserves none of it.

"Sakura," he begins. "Never mind me-"

Those eyes narrow as she cuts him off. "Quiet. I need to concentrate."

After a moment, he tries again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Her voice wavers. "For what?"

"For everything...until now."

"You should be," she replies softly, voice shaky now. He watches as her eyes go glassy and eventually shut, the moisture falling down her face. "You... damn idiot!"

It's then when she's crying again because of him that he remembers. So he keeps quiet and stays still in this moment with his teammates, allowing himself once again to take strength from her eyes. He will take this new resolve and use it to redeem himself. He will use these new eyes of his to see the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I decided to just post the snippets I write instead of holding out in hopes that I'll somehow manage to cohere them together into something resembling a multichapter fic. Maybe one day, but certainly not now. In any case, I hope you enjoy this little scene! Sometimes Sasuke forces his thoughts into my brain without warning and I have to write them down. This is also posted on my ffn account.


End file.
